


Make My Three Hearts Sing

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple days before Valentine's Day and Kaiyo surprises the family with a trip to Mahi-Mahi for Valentine's Day. Come join the little family of three as they enjoy themselves on a relaxing trip and Kaiyo planning more than meets the eye with the help of his little squirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Three Hearts Sing

"You didn't...you _seriously_ didn't..."

"I did. Think I'm great yet?"

Illex punched Kaiyo's shoulder but he was smiling. "You are terrible but it's why I found some means of loving you." The two speaking were discussing a surprise trip to Mahi-Mahi Resort, all executed by some extra Ranked battle pay to treat the family to a nice relaxing weekend which, to Illex, was a means to give Coerulus a distraction while the parents had some private time to themselves. Valentine's Day was approaching and Kaiyo had no idea what to do for his precious marigold for the holiday. Taking him out to dinner was too overrated, so was making it at home. Then there was Coerulus who had the idea what his daddy wanted to do and offered to spend the weekend with Mantle if he was going to be in the way but Kaiyo refused such a silly idea. "We're all gonna spend the holiday together. Make the days for the family then the nights for papa and daddy. I'm not gonna omit you out, squirt." Coerulus tried hard to argue but eventually Kaiyo won and with it, he booked the best room at Mahi-Mahi and told Illex. Illex was always a blushy squid when spoiled and this took the cake. He'd only been to Mahi-Mahi a few times, mostly during advanced matches where he and Kaiyo join during their free time in between work and the area was a beautiful tourist spot with its crystal clear waters [that they can't swim in. Sad time for the inklings that would want to], amazing views and possibly beautiful rooms.

Illex truly can't wait for the weekend to come along and even better to be able to spend it not only with his mate but also his sweet squiddie so they could all bond together.

0

When the day to leave arrived, Illex checked to make sure they had everything needed for the weekend, packing a book for himself should Kaiyo and Coerulus go out for some father/son time. Once all the luggage was checked, he brought his and Kaiyo's bags down to the living room where Coerulus waited with his backpack. Kaiyo was whipping up something quick for them to eat on the way in the kitchen. Coerulus smiled as he stepped over to Illex. "Papa, this is so much fun! I always wondered what Mahi-Mahi looked like outside of rotation!" he said excitedly. "I do too, squiddie. I'm sure we'll be pleasantly surprised at the results." Illex replied, patting his head. Kaiyo stepped out, holding a bag and grinned as he stepped over to them. "Ready, fam? Got the food so we're set to get ourselves to the station." Illex nodded as he picked up his bag.

"Let's go."

Kaiyo went to get his own and checked to make sure he had the house keys as well as his wallet before opening the door.

"Alright, we're outta here!"

Kaiyo stepped out and Coerulus pads after him, Illex leaving out last once he locked the door and deadbolt it with his own key before the family of three headed off for the station. Illex took the bag, pulling out a shrimp wrap and took a bite as they walked, handing the bag to Coerulus who grabbed his own to eat as well. "These are good, daddy!" Coerulus said happily as he took another bite. "Glad you enjoy them, squirt." he replied with a grin as they continued on their way and arrived at the station. They arrived just in time for the train to arrive and they stepped on, showing their passes before taking a seat. "Squirt, why you over there?" Kaiyo questioned as he looked to the seat across from him and Illex. "So you and papa can be cuddly together~" he said softly with a soft blush. Illex giggled softly and Kaiyo snickered. "You're cute, I swear. I'd say for you to never grow up so you can continue being this cute but I can't stop that so just never stop being so adorable, alright?" Coerulus smiled and nodded. "Ok, daddy." he replied, rolling up his sleeves before digging into his bag and pulled out his favored patchwork zapfish plush, the only heirloom he carried since his childhood. Illex smiled as he watched him before resting his head onto Kaiyo's shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough, Kaiyo. This is just what we needed."

"Oh you'll be thanking me plenty~"

"Don't you start."

"I won't. See?"

Kaiyo pointed to the adjacent seating and Illex turned, letting out the softest coo when he found Coerulus had made himself comfortable in the seat, his plush being his makeshift pillow and cuter still, sucking on his thumb as he drifted off into a nap. "My precious baby squiddie~" he whispered. "Them three hearts of yours really picked it that day. I really can't imagine the squirt finding a better home than ours." Kaiyo murmured and Illex nodded.

"I can't either. I really can't. He ties our little family together."

0

Two hours and the train finally pulled into the stop of the resort. Coerulus was still sleeping and since neither had the will to wake him, Kaiyo took it upon himself to carry him, Illex collecting their bags as they stepped off the train. The sounds were pleasant as inklings and jellyfish from all over were enjoying the resort. From sunbathing to playing beach sports, the resort was alive with activity. "Alrighty, let's go check ourselves in then we can take a little breather while the squirt naps." Kaiyo said as he started heading for the hotel and Illex followed. The exterior was grand but nothing beats the interior. With its high ceilings, glass paneling letting in the rays of the sun, the entirety of the resort was breathtaking. Decorated in a modern take from the old inkling traditions, every detail was impeccable and brought out the best of the resort. "Illex, stop gawking and let's get our room. Don't want to squirt waking up just yet." Kaiyo called as he headed forward for the desk and Illex puffed his cheeks before following after him. Kaiyo talked with the jellyfish manning the desk and once the reservation was pulled up, he received their keys and waved them with a grin.

"Shall we~"

Illex nodded as they headed for the elevators and stepped into the first available one. Coerulus shifted in Kaiyo's arms, snuggling more into his shoulder and he smiled as he hugged the smaller squid closer as they ascended up the many floors before reaching theirs. The doors slid open and they began heading for their room, Kaiyo stopping upon reaching the door and went to unlock it with the key while juggling Coerulus. "Give me that." Illex huffed, taking the key and got the door open so Kaiyo could head inside.

"Thank ya, hun."

"Don't thank me. I don't need your butter fingers dropping our little squiddie."

"So cold."

"And you're so stupid." Illex countered, stepping in after bringing the bags inside and finally took a moment to look at their room. The room was grand, miles bigger than their condo back home. The living room was huge with a minibar off to the side and a large TV mounted to the wall, fireplace sitting underneath. Plush carpeting and shiny wood floors separated the living room from the small dining room where a modest kitchenette rested. The hall that Kaiyo disappeared through led to the bedrooms and bathroom. Illex was in awe as he went towards the bedrooms, seeing the large master bedroom for themselves and to the side, a smaller but equally big room for Coerulus who was already comfortably tucked away with his plush. "Kaiyo...just how much did you spend on this room?" Illex questioned.

"Hmm...let see. Best resort and spa this side of Inkopolis for three days along with an executive suite with all sorts of amenities. Add on spa day for my little marigold, high class dinners and the coup de grace on Valentine's Day for you and I...I'd say a little over 10 grand." he hummed. Illex's jaw dropped.

"Kaiyo!"

"What?!"

"Oh my squid, you didn't have to go _that_ far!"

Kaiyo grinned, shooing Illex from the room so Coerulus could sleep. Shutting the door, he pressed Illex up against it, smirking. "Well I live to make good impressions and I try to not half-ass it either. Especially when it comes to you. I don't know what your ex did to you way back before I knew ya but I promise that you will get the mate you rightfully deserve. One that cares and cares to spoil ya." he said. "Damn it, Kaiyo. Your game progressively gets better to the point where you're getting too smooth with them." Kaiyo laughed as he reached up to caress a cheek. "And know that I'd only get better. As long as those three hearts keep beating for me." he murmured before pressing his lips to Illex's. Illex didn't resist it as he brought his arms around Kaiyo's neck to return the kiss.

0

Later in the day, Coerulus woke up to find they were at the resort and ran out, finding Kaiyo on the couch watching a program but Illex nowhere to be seen. He stepped over and sat beside him. "Daddy, where's papa?" Coerulus asked. "Getting a nice long massage at my request. Good that you woke up, squirt. I have some errands we need to do." he said as he flicked off the TV. "Oh? What kind of errands?" Coerulus questioned as he tilted his head curiously.

"Some of the romantic variety. You're going to be my little helper squirt and make papa really happy come Valentine's Day. Up for it?"

"Yes, daddy! Of course!"

"Great! Let's get started!"

0

Coerulus, with his empty backpack for the trip, followed after Kaiyo as the two headed out from the room and down to the lobby. A small outlet mall laid to the side of the resort which is where they were heading to look at a few things. Coerulus was amazed at all the different things there as well as boggled by the high prices of said things. Even the best gear from Cooler Heads or Jelly Fresh couldn't compare to these prices. This was like buying weapons from Sheldon kind of prices. They walked into a jewelry store and Kaiyo took a look around. "Alright, squirt, what do you think papa would like? A ring or a necklace?" Coerulus looked up to his dad before humming. "Well...since he does Turf War and Ranked with you...he would probably want something he can't lose...a necklace could catch on someone's weapon by accident..." he murmured. "Many complications on the field. So a ring would do it." Kaiyo hummed as he went over to one of the glass cases and looked inside at the different styles, gem cuts and colors. Coerulus followed after him and looked at them as well.

From lapis lazuli to turquoise, there were so many varying shades of blues among other gemstones but Kaiyo specifically wanted something blue for his mate. Coerulus went around to another case before something caught his eye and gasped as he turned to it. It was a beautiful ring nestled on the pedestal, a paraiba tourmaline surrounded in white rhinestone all set on a silver band. The stone itself was small so it wouldn't stand out but the color was enough to still make it a reasonable eye catcher. "Daddy! Daddy come look!" he called as he turned and Kaiyo poked his head up from where he was looking. "Wha'cha find, squirt?" he asked as he made his way over to him. "How about this one for papa?" he suggested as he pointed to the ring. Kaiyo looked to it before giving a hum as he pondered how the ring would look on Illex's slender fingers. He waved for an assistant to come over and bring the ring out so he could look at it closer. The assistant stepped over, pulling the ring out from its case and set it on the glass. He took the ring from its place and looked at it plenty closer before bringing it down to Coerulus' level.

"Think that's the one, squirt?"

Coerulus examined it too before giving a happy nod. "Yes! I'm sure papa would love it!" Kaiyo smiled and ruffled his head before handing the ring back to the inkling behind the counter and told him he was going to purchase the ring. Taking out his wallet, he brought out some cash and handed it to Coerulus. "There's a gift shop next door. Grab a little something for you to give to papa and I'll be there in a little bit." Coerulus nodded as he took the money and left, entering the shop next to the jewelry shop and looked around. All sorts of things were out for the upcoming holiday from plush squid dolls to candy, roses and the like. Golden hues looked around before he started walking around the different displays to find something. After the ring was purchased, Kaiyo carried the bag as he left the store and headed into the gift shop, spotting the soda blue of his squirt and stepped over to him. "Anything?" he asked and Coerulus shook his head.

"No, nothing yet."

Kaiyo hummed as he patted his shoulder and Coerulus stood in place as he opened his pack to place the bag inside. "We'll find something. If nothing caught your eye here, we can try somewhere else." Coerulus nodded as the two continued to walk around. When nothing caught, they left to next stop in a small florist where Kaiyo made the arrangement to have a bouquet of roses to be picked up at a specific time and handed Coerulus the ticket. "This is your super important job, alrighty squirt?" Coerulus nodded as he slipped the ticket into his hoodie pocket. They left that shop and went to one last store where they sold some confectioneries. Kaiyo had Coerulus pick out a few for himself as a treat while he went to get a small selection for his private time with Illex, receiving another ticket to have them picked up at another time and gave that ticket to Coerulus as well. "Ok, I think we're done here. You sure you have no ideas of something you want to give papa?" Kaiyo asked as they walked along to head back to the resort. Coerulus sighed and shook his head but upon lifting it again, he spotted something. He slowed to a stop which caught Kaiyo's attention when he wasn't next to him.

"What's up, squirt?"

Coerulus pointed to a photo booth with customized frames sold at the stand next to it. Kaiyo grinned. "You wanna give a picture to papa?" he asked and Coerulus nodded. "Yes I do!" he replied. "Alright then! Mosey on over and we'll get it going." he said and Coerulus scurried over to the booth while Kaiyo stopped at the stand to talk to the jellyfish behind it. Looking at the list pinned to the booth, Coerulus hummed as he looked at the different options before finding one suiting for him. "I found one I want to do, daddy!" he called. "Alright, pay the machine and get it done then we'll get a frame." Nodding again, he took of his pack to hand to Kaiyo before moving back to the booth. He got inside and sat down, taking the band out to fix his tentacles a little and cleaned off his face with his sleeve to make sure there was nothing there. Fixing up his hoodie, he pulled out the cash needed and put it into the machine before picking the settings he wanted. When prompted, he sat up straight and gave his biggest smile, the flash of the booth camera going off. Kaiyo hummed as he waited outside for him to finish, picking up the photo that developed and smiled. "Such a cute little squirt." he murmured as Coerulus stepped out.

"Is it ready?"

"Yep, look."

Kaiyo held the photo to him and Coerulus looked at it before nodding. "Perfect~" He took the photo over to the stand and looked at the frames, picking out a nice oak frame. The jellyfish went to affix the picture into the frame and placed it into a bag before handing it to him, telling him it was free of charge. "Oh thank you!" Coerulus replied, smiling before moving back over to Kaiyo. "Alright, squirt. Papa should be done with his massage so let's get back so he won't know we were shopping for him." he said and the smaller squid nodded as the two left the mall and headed back into the resort and to their room. A couple minutes after their return, Illex stepped into the room practically glowing and found the two on the couch, Coerulus with a juice box and Kaiyo with a small sip of something from the bar. "Were you two here the entire time watching TV?" he questioned.

"Yep."

"Yes, papa."

Illex rested his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Lazy boys, the both of you." he said before walking over and leaned down to kiss Coerulus' forehead. "Anyone hungry?" Kaiyo raised a hand. "I can call and get them to bring their special for the night up to the room." he said and Illex nodded.

"Sounds good. You do that while I freshen up. Coerulus, tomorrow we're gonna spend the day together. We can check out the nice warm ink springs I came across after my massage."

"Ok, papa."

When Illex was gone, Kaiyo winked to Coerulus. "Remember what you're going to get tomorrow night." he whispered. "The confectioneries from the shop. Bring them up for you and papa then I'm free to eat dinner at the restaurant downstairs." Kaiyo nodded. "And you make sure to message me or him so we know where you are after. Be back no later than ten." Coerulus nodded. "That's my squirt." Kaiyo stood and patted his head before making his way to the phone to call for dinner.

0

The next morning, Illex was up early and getting ready, pulling his tentacles back as he gazed into the mirror. He smiled before leaving the spacious bathroom and knocked on the door for Coerulus. "Squiddie, time to get up." he called before opening the door. Coerulus shifted a little before yawning as he went to sit up. "There's my squiddie. Sleep well?" Illex asked. "Mhm. Really well, papa." he said as he went to climb out of bed. "Go ahead and get ready, dear. I'll be waiting for you in the living room." Coerulus nodded as he went to get a change of clothes, pulling on his anchor tee and a pair of shorts before moving into the bathroom to clean up. Once finished, he left and met with Illex at the door. "Ready, papa!" Illex smiled and took his hand before the two left out to explore the resort. They came across the classic pool where Turf War would happen when the resort was in rotation, a few of the jellyfish guests enjoying the pool themselves. "I always wonder how it feels to be in the water like they can." Coerulus murmured. "I do too but we adapted to the next best thing for us. We may not be in big waters like that but we've managed." Illex said and Coerulus nodded as the two walked on to head for the spa.

Entering inside, the inkling woman at the desk greeted the two and he smiled. "Hello, we're here to take a dip in the ink springs please." Illex spoke and she nodded. "Right this way to the changing room." she replied as she led them towards the springs, giving them the classic resort talk of the quality of their springs and the like. Stopping at the changing rooms, she directed them to everything that was in there for them. Illex nodded and thanked her before she left and the two headed inside. "Go ahead and get changed." he said and Coerulus nodded as he went to grab the items needed, Illex doing the same and changed. When they were done, they met up at the door to the ink springs and headed inside. Coerulus was in awe when he looked at the various pools of ink, each harboring a different color and a few inklings there, matching the color of the pool as the relaxed in the warmth. "Pick a color, squiddie." Coerulus nodded as he looked before going to a lilac pool. Illex smiled and followed after him, dipping a foot into the ink and let out a soft sigh, marigold bleeding into lilac before stepping in fully, setting the towel behind him. "Come in, the ink is great." Coerulus nodded as he set his towel to the side and followed his papa's example, allowing his body to adjust to the ink before slipping into the pool.

"This is nice. I never been in an ink spring before."

"Neither have I. I have read books saying that inklings have found natural occurring springs like this only with water and adapted a method to do the same for us so we can enjoy pools like with without putting ourselves at risk." Illex explained and he nodded. "That's nice. I really like this." Illex smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes as the two enjoyed the comfortable warmth of the pool. It didn't take long however for someone to come up to them and Illex glanced up to see a female inkling standing before their pool. "Hello, handsome. I saw you from across the way and thought you'd enjoy some company." she spoke. Coerulus looked up and whimpered a little as he scooted closer to his papa. She smiled as she looked to him.

"Is that your son? How cute."

"Please refrain from speaking. I am here with my mate, yes this is my son but he can't handle talking or interacting with strangers. If you're trying to hit on me, you're many years too late for trying not to mention you aren't my type." Illex spoke as he wrapped an arm around Coerulus. She clicked her beak. "That so? I would say I'd feel bad for your mate in that regard." she muttered. "And I'd feel bad for anyone you worm your way to. Now if you don't mind... _leave_." She huffed before turning to walk off and he sighed before looking to Coerulus. "It's ok, dear. She's gone. If need be, daddy will sniff her out and give her a real talking to." Coerulus looked up before resting his head back on his shoulder.

"She was mean, papa..."

"I know. I dealt with people like her before. They talk big but can't handle when someone sticks up for themselves. Those are the kind of squids you should never involve yourself with. They will eat you up since you're so quiet and shy and neither of us want to see you get hurt." Illex whispered, kissing the top of his head and Coerulus nodded, smiling softly. "Thanks, papa." Illex smiled as he held him closer. The two continued to enjoy the pool for a little longer before stepping out and cleaned up. They headed back into the changing room to change, dropping the towels off in a bin before deciding to sunbathe out by the squid-shaped pool where Mahi-Mahi's Turf War was held. Coerulus found a spot where an umbrella was shading two seats and sat down with a happy laugh and Illex joined him, slipping off his sandals before laying down.

"Let's sunbathe here until our ink regenerates its normal color then we can head off for a little lunch."

Coerulus nodded to that and yawned as he turned onto his stomach and pillowed his head with his arms. Illex glanced over to see him ready to drift in another one of his naps and chuckled before closing his eyes and the two dozed there. An hour passed before Illex opened his eyes and stretched a little before sitting up. Looking to Coerulus, he found his soda blue back and smiled, reaching over to nudge him gently. "Wake up, precious. Let's get some lunch then we can go back to see what daddy has been up to all day." Coerulus yawned before sitting up, rubbing his eyes before looking to his papa and nodded. Illex stood and slipped into his sandals while Coerulus yawned once more before stepping off the chair, taking Illex's hand as he held it out upon walking by. Entering the restaurant was a buffet laid out for the guests and after giving the inkling at the podium their room number and name, they were free to get food. Illex let Coerulus run off to pick what he wanted while he did the same at a different buffet, both meeting up and found a table to eat.

"Mmm...this is good but it can never top daddy's food."

Illex chuckled. "You're right. Daddy always makes the best food but it's still passable here."

Coerulus grinned and the two continued to eat until they finished and took their plates to the bins to drop them off and headed back for their room. When they entered, they found Kaiyo on the couch fast asleep, snoring away like a log with an empty bottle of wine next to him. More that likely he was drinking at his leisure while they were gone. Illex puffed his cheek. "Such a dork. He's lucky his tolerance is high or I'd hit him." he mumbled before letting Coerulus off to do what he wanted while he took care of his mate.

0

Later in the evening, Illex was in the bedroom and a fully awake Kaiyo sitting out on the couch. Coerulus, wearing his hoodie, stepped out and looked into the other bedroom to see that his papa was still doing what he was doing. With that confirmation, he scurried from his room and into the living room. Kaiyo glanced to him and grinned.

"Alright, run along and get the treats. Leave my box at the door then get dinner."

"Ok, daddy."

Coerulus ran for the door and opened it quietly before closing it just as quiet when he got outside. Illex stepped out and peeked into the bedroom to find him not there. "Kaiyo, where the squiddie go?" Kaiyo craned his head back. "He went to get some dinner. This is our night tonight and I just called up dinner." Illex rolled his eyes before walking over to sit beside him. "You're such a charmer." he spoke and Kaiyo laughed. "Damn right I am." Down in the mall, Coerulus grabbed the two boxes after handing the ticket over and left to make his way back upstairs. But to his misfortune, he had tripped and while he still held onto his box of treats, he lost the one from Kaiyo and before the inkling could stop, the poor box had been run over by a luggage cart. "Oh no!" he gasped as he stood and ran over. "Oh squid...I'm so sorry!" The bellboy gasped as he went to pick up the box, now ruined. "Those were my daddy's chocolates for papa..." he whimpered. "Don't cry...is there anything I can do?" The bellboy asked as he knelt down beside him. Coerulus looked to the ruined box then to his own. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make before looking to the bellboy.

"Can you help me tie the ribbon from that box onto this one?"

"Of course. Anything to make up for the ruined one."

0

When Kaiyo heard a knock at the door, he stood and went over to open it. Instead of finding a box of chocolates, there was a bellboy standing there with another box. "I have a delivery for you from a little soda blue inkling boy. We had a bit of an accident but he wanted me to bring this up to you." he said as he held the box out to him. "Where is he now?" Kaiyo questioned as he took the box. "Currently in the restaurant eating." The bellboy replied. Kaiyo looked to the box and already had a feeling what it held and smiled. While a part of him wanted to demand what happened, and maybe knock some sense into him as well, he didn't want to punish the bellboy as the other looked to be very guilty for whatever happened between him and Coerulus. "Alright, thanks for bringing this up." he said, settling the box under his arm and brought out his wallet to give the bellboy a tip. The inkling thanked him before leaving and Kaiyo closed the door. "I may not know what happened, squirt, but I'll make it up to ya for giving up your treat for me." he whispered.

"Kaiyo?"

He turned to see Illex there. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No, nothing's wrong. I got a little treat for us so let's eat while dinner is still hot then we can go mix some ink~" he purred and Illex punched his shoulder. "Shut it." he snapped, a blush showing on his face which made Kaiyo laugh as the two headed for the table.

0

When Coerulus returned just a little before ten, the room was quiet and he smiled. Guess dinner and the replacement box of chocolate went over well. Closing and locking the door behind him, he was about to head for his room when he saw a lone candle still lit on the table, his box resting there along with a piece of paper. He walked over and picked up the note, finding it was from Kaiyo.

_Squirt, it was real sweet of ya to give up your treat for me. I didn't get the full story from the bellboy...or murder him, but I'm not disappointed for what happened with the box of chocolates I had. I owe you a nice batch of cookies when we get home since you picked out some good stuff. We also left some for ya so enjoy them. We'll be asleep by now so you get to bed as well._

_- **Kaiyo**_

Coerulus smiled as he took the box and blew out the candle before heading back to his room to eat the last few pieces in the box and retire for the night.

0

Finally, the day was here. Valentine's Day. Kaiyo had woken up hours early to head out briefly to grab ingredients from the mall before coming back to start on a nice spread for breakfast. Coerulus was next to wake, leaving out from his room and came into the kitchenette.

"Mornin' squirt."

"Morning."

"So...want to tell me what happened last night with the errand?" Kaiyo asked as he glanced to him. Coerulus looked down quietly. "I was on the way back and I tripped before I got to the elevators. I held onto my box but yours got ran over by a luggage cart. I felt so bad and I didn't want you to not have anything for papa so I asked the bellboy to use the ribbon from your box to wrap mine and give it to you." he explained, tugging at his hoodie sleeve. "I wanted you and papa to have a nice night together." Kaiyo smiled as he flipped the pancake he was working onto a plate before stepping over to him. Picking Coerulus up with ease, he kissed his forehead before hugging him. "You did good, squirt. We had an awesome night and I could give you every detail of it but you are still young and I'd be on the couch for the next three months if I said anything but you did good." he said as a soft blush crossed Coerulus' face as he was set down.

"Now I'm going to finish cooking here so why don't you get your present for papa before he gets up."

Coerulus nodded as he was set down and went to go get his picture from his bag while Kaiyo continued to cook. The smell of breakfast woke Illex and he yawned, sitting up and scratched his bare chest before moving the grab his boxers from the floor and a shirt before stepping out from the bedroom. He walked into the kitchenette and moved to Kaiyo, kissing his cheek. "Hey, beautiful. Glad I didn't wear you out." he greeted and Illex pinched him. "Quiet." he huffed and Kaiyo chuckled. "Breakfast will be done soon so go relax at the table." Illex nodded as he kissed the corner of his mouth before moving to the table. Coerulus came back out with the frame in hand and seeing Illex up, he smiled as he walked over to him. "Papa..." Illex looked down and smiled.

"Hey there, squiddie."

"Morning, papa. I have something for you." he said as he held up the picture. "Happy Valentine's Day." Illex gasped as he took the picture and smiled before bringing Coerulus into a hug. "Thank you, sweetheart. I love it. This is going right on the mantle when we get back." Coerulus smiled as he hugged him back before taking a seat at the table. Kaiyo came over with a plate of pancakes and a bowl of kelp, setting them on the table before going back to bring over some grilled fish before sitting down. "Let's eat and enjoy the day then I have one last surprise for you, hun." Kaiyo said as he looked to Illex. "Oh, I can't wait to see what else you have planned for me." Illex replied, setting the picture on the table before he began to eat along with Kaiyo and Coerulus. When they finished, they cleaned up and got ready for the day, leaving the room to explore more of the outside areas around the resort. They visited the mall again just to browse then headed out to the beach to walk along the coast. When it hit the afternoon hours, they returned to the resort to have lunch and Kaiyo gave a wink to Coerulus who gave a nod. "I'll be right back. There's something I saw that I want to look at." he said as he stood. "Alright, be careful and come back here." Illex called and Coerulus nodded as he left and once he was out of sight of the food court, he headed for the florist. When he arrived, he walked over to the counter and saw a bouquet, hopefully the one his father picked out, sitting there. The inkling behind the counter smiled down to him.

"Are you here to pick up an arrangement?"

"Yes, that one right there I hope. My daddy bought it for my papa and I have the ticket here in my pocket." he said as he reached in but found nothing there. "Oh no... not again..." he whimpered as he dug into his other pocket and there was nothing there. "My ticket's gone. That bouquet is important to my daddy...it's very special for today..." he whispered, sniffling a little. "Shh, it's ok, little one. Here, I'm sure I was the one to take the order so tell me what your daddy looks like. If I seen him, then I can give you the bouquet." Coerulus wiped his eyes before looking to the inkling. "He's tall with dark blue tentacles, he was with me and I was looking around. Oh! He also has a scar over his left eye from a really bad accident." Hearing about the scar, she remembered the inkling and the sizable order he put in. "Oh yes, I remember. This right here is for him." she said, stepping out from behind the counter. "Don't be sad now. I know he paid for it and surely you can't come back empty handed from such an important errand on this special day." she said, taking a white carnation and clipped the end, affixing it into his band. Coerulus looked to it and smiled before the inkling picked up the vase of flowers and handed it to him.

"Run along now. I'm sure your papa will love to see that."

He nodded and thanked her before leaving the shop as she waved, returning back to the food court. Illex caught sight of the flowers first before seeing Coerulus and he gaped before looking to Kaiyo. "You didn't?" he gasped. "I did~ Happy Valentine's, my little sunshine." Coerulus peeked from behind the flowers and squeaked when he saw Illex give Kaiyo a kiss across the table, ducking behind the flowers before feeling them being taken from his hands not a moment later. Illex held the vase to smell the roses and Kaiyo gave him a nod. Coerulus smiled more before taking off his pack and reached inside, pulling out the ring box and stepped over to Kaiyo, holding it up to him. "Ah yes, can't forget that." he said, taking the box and stood, stepping over to Illex. He looked up before seeing the ring box and let out another squeak.

"Damn it, Kaiyo...you spoil me too much..."

"And I don't regret any of it in the slightest, hun." he cooed, popping the box opened and Illex was dazzled by the ring inside. He reached to take the ring only for his hand to be clasped in Kaiyo's. "Allow me~" Coerulus stepped over, taking the box so that Kaiyo would have a free hand. "Thanks, squirt." Kaiyo took the ring from the box and slipped it onto his finger. Illex looked to ring once it was settled before leaping from his seat and hugged Kaiyo hard. "Thank you..." he whispered. Coerulus smiled happily at seeing his parents so in love before squeaking when he was brought into the hug as well. "Can't forget my sweet little squid. You both are the best things in my life." Illex whispered. Kaiyo smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Anything to see you happy, sunshine."

0

They enjoyed the resort for a little longer before heading back to the room to pack and get themselves ready to leave. Coerulus had another juice box in hand as Illex and Kaiyo packed. The vase of roses sat on the table in front of him as he watched a program on the TV. Illex was the first to step out, setting his bag by the couch before sitting beside him. "Enjoy this fun trip, squiddie?" Coerulus looked to him before giving a happy nod. "I did very much, papa. I hope we can do it again soon." Illex chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure we will. Your daddy is a really crafty squid." he replied before resting a hand on his head. Coerulus looked up to him and Illex leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Since daddy had you for his helper this holiday, want to be papa's helper for White Day next month?"

"Of course! I love to help if it means seeing you and daddy happy!"

"You're a sweetheart." Illex whispered as he hugged him as Kaiyo stepped out from the room with his bag. "Ready to go?" Kaiyo called and they nodded as Illex flicked off the TV and went to get his vase while Coerulus stood and moved to the door. Once they made sure everything was accounted for, they left the room, leaving the keys behind. Heading down the elevator, Kaiyo moved to the counter to check them out before walking over to them. With a nod, they headed for the door and Coerulus looked around the lobby one last time. He managed to see the bellboy that helped him out yesterday and waved, catching his attention and he waved back. Illex looked to the bellboy and smiled to him as they left out the resort and headed for the station. The sky was gradually darkening and a few inkling couples were outside, watching the night sky. Illex was curious as to why but didn't get a chance to really ask as their train was awaiting them. They got on and showed their passes before taking a seat. The train didn't immediately pull off and Illex looked out the window.

"Wonder what's up..." he murmured. Kaiyo leaned back and smiled. "You'll see. Hey, squirt, why don't you sing a little for us." Coerulus blushed a bit before giving a nod, thinking of something to sing and once something came to mind, he began. Illex smiled as he listened to his little squiddie sing. Luckily for them the train car they were in was empty, giving Coerulus a bit of a confidence boost to sing. The two adults listened to their son sing when eventually, a loud boom from outside made Illex and Coerulus look out the window. Coerulus' eyes were shining as fireworks began to go off around the resort and Kaiyo grinned.

"Enjoy the show guys. I heard about this being planned for the guests for today so I thought of the right moment for us to be ready to head home but not soon enough to miss this." Illex, without once turning from the window, punched Kaiyo's arm. "I hate you." he whispered, hardly a threat in his words and Kaiyo snickered. "Love ya too, hun." he whispered as the two inklings watched the fireworks. When the show ended, the train started up, pulling away from the station and Illex sighed, leaning against Kaiyo. "This was the best Valentine's I ever had." he whispered.

"Glad it was. Always be prepared for many more just like it. We got a lifetime together after all." Kaiyo whispered, wrapping his arm around him and held him close. Coerulus moved from his separate seat and came over with his things, setting them beside his parents' bags before climbing onto Kaiyo's lap. "You too, squirt. You've been a doll the entire time. Hope you had fun." Coerulus nodded as he rested his head to Kaiyo's chest and his other arm came to settle around his waist, knowing well the little guy will be drifting off any minute now.

For the small family of three, they couldn't imagine a better way to spend this romantic holiday than with each other.

Now it was time for Illex and Coerulus to plan events for White Day and get plenty of payback for Kaiyo's trip and gift to them.


End file.
